The unexpected Slytherin
by Imy Betts
Summary: A new student has come to Hogwarts,and has already started to give Harry a hard time, but little does he know that this girl has bad family history which she wishs' to repeat!
1. The Slytherin Stranger

The unexpected Student  
  
As the scarlet steam train slowly pulled up at the station the children excitedly pushed open the doors and rushed away from the train, the first years followed Hagrid, the keeper of keys and Grounds at Hogwarts, while the others crowded over to the carriages talking excitedly and laughing at Neville who yet again had no idea where his frog (Trevor) was. "It was just here-he whimpered gloomily- I just put it down to do up my shoelace!" Harry, Ron and Hermione laughed with the rest of the students as they jumped quickly into one of the carriages. "Well, here we are again another year at Hogwarts, seems funny doesn't it Harry, I mean the summer holidays have flown by this term-Harry?" said Ron as he clambered onto one of the seats in the carriages Harry was staring dreamily outside the carriage window gazing at a hooded figure with a wand sticking out of one of the pockets and a small silver serpent hanging out the other. "Harry?" interrupted Hermione staring strangely at him. Harry jumped "yeah its flew by, erm.Ron who's that out there next to the train?" pointing at the figure surrounded in black darkness, Ron peered out of the window "don' know? Some weirdo I suppose" shrugging his shoulders questionably. Hermione changed the subject about all their homework in the holidays and talked all about it until they arrived into the great hall which was decorated beautifully with candles and gold plates nicely arranged on the four tables, the sorting hat was already set out on a stall at the top of the hall. Harry sat next to Ron and Hermione where they sat on the Gryffindor table looking up at the patched old hat and line of children ready to be put into their houses, it was now Harry's' 5th year at Hogwarts and he had no idea that this would be as adventurous as last years. As the group of children finally came down to its last student (Alice Hunt) the students all looked up at Dumbledore ready to hear his speech before the start of the feast, but there came no speech and the Sorting hat stayed where it was. "What's going on here then?" questioned Fred Weasly as his stomach gave a loud rumble. "I'm starving when are they going to start the feast?" shouted George Weasly to Professor Mc Gonnagal, "As soon as we sort one more child" she replied sharply, and at her words the great halls oak doors flung open and striding through the door came the hooded figure Harry had seen back at the station, "Ron, look there's the figure we saw at the station" he whispered excitedly to him, Ron nodded gawping at the hooded thing now half running half walking up towards the sorting hat, Professor Mc Gonnagal smiled weakly at the figure, "I see you found your way through the station to our hall" "Its easy" came a sweet girls voice from the hood. "Yes well! You may introduce yourself now to the rest of the school if you wish, and we can then proceed to the sorting" "Yes Miss!" And she turned to the great hall every face was gleaming at her impatiently to see who this mystery girl was? And she pulled down her hood and burning red hair came unfolding down from it reaching right down to her waist-"wow!" exclaimed Ron-her eyes were a dark green with her pale white face creasing with the ends of her smile "My name is Imogen Chantler- she explained cheerfully- and I have just started this school today because I have moved from my old house in France". The students erupted with murmurs; Lee Jordan stood up and said "what about your accent? I mean you sound perfectly English to me" the school agreed with him nodding their heads and talking privately between them selves, "well my father he has a talent with charms you see and he easily set me up, with something suitable enough so it would sound as if I was born here, impressive huh!" well Professor Flitwick obviously did because he clapped and murmured something about talent. Then it was Georges time to ask a question because he stood up immediately pointed at her while shouting out "you cant let her into the school, her parents are death eaters, I know they are my dads seen them.. I- I-know they are!" Everyone gasped at these words shockingly; Dumbledore raised his hand and looked up from his half moon spectacles glaring at George. "That is remained as a rumour and the truth is only going to come from Imogen and no one else because she is the only one who truly knows" everyone looked away from Dumbledore and stared at Imogen again. Professor Mc Gonaggal interrupted the silence and tucked at Imogens sleeve "the stall if you please" Imogen nodded at her and fumbled for something out of her pocket and she pulled out the small silver serpent that she saw sticking out of her pocket at the station and sat calmly down on the stall squeezing (the now moving snake) in her hands closing her eyes shut and murmuring something, Professor Mc Gonaggal placed the hat on Imogens head and stood back. Ron was gawping at her still and saying to himself "a slytherin I know it has to be.Slytherin" The hat suddenly jerked awake and grinned to his audience "well.well. Well another Chantler, that comes to no suprisement of course, there's always one that comes anyway lets see ummm.well you are very interested in the defence against the dark arts and you simply honour snakes-Imogen opened one eye at this word and peered down at the silver snake it was starting to turn green from the tip of its tail, Imogen grinned at the sight of this and closed her eyes tight again-well its pretty obvious where you belong isn't it, but let me warn you now, the house I am about to put you in now will certainly be your future of becoming a great witch and help defeat Voldemorte With Harry's help- everyone turned to look at him he blushed. -Or will you turn on those who you treasure most and join sides with Voldemorte! -Imogen to no surprise didn't twitch or sneer at his name she just sat there clenching the snake even tighter-SLTYTHERIN!" roared the hat, the slytherin table roared with cheers and Imogen grinned at the hall and strolled over to the slytherin table, and when she sat down she glared at Harry. Harry looked at her and saw her smile at him evilly Harry turned to talk to Hermione. There was something he didn't like about this girl, and already he had heard bad things about her, is it true Death eaters in her family? We'll soon find out! 


	2. 

There is a new student at Hogwarts, and she hasn't been expected either! And already Harry suspects her, and even worse she gets put in Slytherin and what he has heard from the Sorting hat her family's history isn't very good at all. Is she a friend or foe? Harry will soon find out. 


End file.
